Recovering
by monkeywahl
Summary: Levy hated needles, but maybe it wasn't so bad, considering she had Gajeel to take care of her. [Modern AU/Fluff/Oneshot]


"Is it still bleedin'?" Gajeel asked, starting his truck. Levy put on her seat belt, and began to pout. "Muh-huh." Levy crossed her arms, and Gajeel chuckled. "I bet that must taste great, eh Shrimp?" The bluenette turned her head, and glared at her boyfriend.

Gajeel Redfox was Levy McGarden's escort to the oral surgeon, for the removal of her top two wisdom teeth. They didn't seem to be forming right, thus the necessity of the extract. Having no sign of coming down after several months of patient waiting, this appointment was inevitable.

Also, being horribly afraid of needles made this surgery ten times more scary. Shaking the entire time, Levy was relieved when the nice-smelling surgeon finally told her it was over.

A loud gagging sound escaped Levy's lips once she moved her tongue against the gauze that filled her mouth. Her face contorted into one of disgust, and she blinked away tears that formed from the gagging. Gajeel noticed this, and glanced at the female sitting next to him. He let out a single chuckle, and his lips quirked into a small smile. "What the hell was that?"

Levy's eyes narrowed, and she swung her hand, to make contact with Gajeel's upper arm. A skin-slapping-skin sound echoed throughout the small space, that made the raven-haired man chuckle louder. "You actually think that hurts me?.. You shouldn't be movin' 'round so much, ya know."

"Shut uhp!" Levy yelled, then holding her cheek.

Once the duo was back at Gajeel's apartment, Levy immediately went to the bathroom. Gajeel followed her in, and watched as she removed the two rather large pieces of gauze from inside her slightly swollen cheeks.

Levy bent over the sink and allowed red spit to drip down her chin, into the drain. Gajeel _chsk_-ed, "The nurse said you ain't supposed to spit or anythin'." His girlfriend looked up at him through the mirror, and rolled her eyes. "You would too if your mouth was filled with blood!"

Gajeel smirked, and wrapped his arms around Levy's waist as she wiped off the remaining spit and dried blood off her chin. He rested his chin on her shoulder, and looked at her through the mirror. "You hungry, Short Stuff?" Levy finally gave up the attitude, and smiled. "Yes!"

The tall male released the petite female, and walked into the kitchen. "What do you want?" He called towards Levy's general direction, opening the freezer. "Ice cream? Noodles?... I think there's some mashed potatoes in the pantry?"

Levy walked out into the kitchen, proceeding to sit at Gajeel's mahogany table. She fiddled with the place mat, and gazed upon Gajeel with bored eyes. "Umm... Could you make me some Ramen, babe?" The muscular man nodded his head, and stalked over to his pantry.

"What flavor? Shrimp? Beef? Oriental?" He asked, opening the sliding door. Levy harshly swallowed. "Shrimp please!"

After about ten minutes of waiting around, the blue-haired female was pleased once she witnessed a steaming bowl heading her way.

"Careful, it's hot." Levy's boyfriend cautioned, placing the steaming bowl of soup in front of her. "Thanks Gajeel." She smiled, but barely, because her condition didn't allow her to. "If you need anythin', ask." Gajeel kissed the side of her head, and then entered his room.

* * *

"Can you get me some Ibuprofen and an ice pack?" Levy asked, sweetly, batting her eyes. Gajeel rolled his eyes, and rolled out of his bed.

"Just because you got your wisdom teeth out doesn't mean I'm your slave.." He grumbled to himself, walking out of the bedroom towards the bathroom.

"How many? Two?" Gajeel called, opening the bottle of pills. "Yeah!" Levy answered, snugging deeper into his covers. She took a deep breath, and a feeling of contentment washed over her. "They smell just like him.." The bluenette whispered to herself, closing her eyes.

Levy's boyfriend returned into the room, holding an ice pack, a bottle of water, and two small circular pills. "Sit up." He commanded, now next to Levy's bedside. She obeyed, cringing, but sitting up.

After drinking the cool liquid and downing the orange-red pills, she sighed. Gajeel handed her the blue ice pack, and she happily accepted it. "Thank you."

"Now get some sleep." Gajeel commanded, climbing into his side of his bed, clad in grey boxers. "You need to rest." Levy nodded her head, and moved so she was next to Gajeel's chest. She placed the ice pack to her left cheek, and closed her eyes. The raven-haired male kissed her forehead, and then proceeded to turn off the television.

* * *

"Oh. My. _God!" _Levy yelled from the bathroom, startling Gajeel. He jumped up from his king-sized bed, and rushed to the closed bathroom door. "What happened?!"

Levy swung open the door, to reveal a distressed look, and huge cheeks. "Look at my face!"

...

...

"Oh my God is right!" Gajeel burst out laughing, observing his girlfriend's chipmunk-like cheeks.

"How am I supposed to go to work like this?!" Levy frantically asked, softly poking at her large face in the mirror. Gajeel stood in the doorway, a smile raiding his features. "'Yur not gonna, Small Stack. 'Yur gonna lay in bed all day, and wait until _I _come back from work."

"This is horrible! The nurse didn't say the swelling would be _this _bad!" Levy whined, grabbing the bottle of Ibuprofen.

Levy glanced back to Gajeel, and began blushing. "Uhhuum, but it looks like that's not our only problem.." Gajeel raised an eyebrow, wondering what the hell she was talking about.

He looked down towards his boxers, and began stammering. "Uu-uhh..mmI..I'll go take care of that!" Levy began giggling, but holding her cheeks because it hurt to smile, watching Gajeel run off to his room, slamming the door after him.

"But it better be quick! You have to leave soon!" Levy warned him, popping the two pills in her mouth.

* * *

**I do not own Fairy Tail, or the characters.**

**I decided to do this little oneshot because I recently got two of my wisdom teeth out, and I've been pampered by my mother and father since. B-)**

**Some of these are from my experience, and some I made up. **

**Currently, yes, my cheeks are very much swollen, and I've been stressing whether or not I'll get a dry socket. But, all should be well in the next few days. :)**

**Review please!**


End file.
